Funds are requested by the Society for Research on Biological Rhythms for partial support of travel, lodging, and logistical expenses for the 8th and 9th Meeting of the Society for Research on Biological Rhythms (SRBR) to be held at Amelia Island Conference Center near Jacksonville, Florida, May 22-25, 2002 and at a date to be specified in 2004. The meeting is formatted to maximize interactions between investigators and trainees across many levels of analysis in the field of biological rhythms. Topics to be covered include molecular clock mechanisms, tissue and systems level studies of rhythmicity, and applied and clinical research in the fields of shift work and sleep. plenary lectures, symposia, workshop sessions, and poster presentations will provide participants with valuable access to the latest research strategies across a broad range of disciplines including both pre-clinical and clinical applications in humans. This is a particularly propitious time for bringing together molecular and clinical studies. At this time, molecular mechanisms studied in model systems such as Drosophila are being investigated, with a view to examining their application to understanding human sleep. A human mutant of a circadian clock gene (Per) has been shown to affect sleep in a family with advanced sleep phase syndrome. Due to the heightened interest in the relationship between sleep and circadian rhythms, a special day devoted to this topic has been organized in collaboration with the Society for Sleep Research prior to the first formal SRBR meeting day (on the day of registration). For the 8th meeting of the Society for Research on Biological Rhythms, we anticipate that registration fees cover some of the on-site fees and mailing and abstract book costs. Funds in the amount of $12,000 are requested for travel, lodging, and registration fees for students and postdoctoral fellows and for junior faculty who will be invited present the results of their work in scheduled sessions. A similar request is made for the 9th meeting, to be held in 2004.